


Meli Kiki

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve takes off after a suspect and Danny ends up in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meli Kiki

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Insect bite' for my 10_hurt_comfort table, located at my LJ.
> 
> I've had this idea for awhile, but just got around to writing it. I tried to be as accurate as I could with the medical stuff. Poor Danny.
> 
> Also, if you don't like bees, you may want to steer clear.
> 
> Beta'd by shadowintime.

So, there they were, chasing down another suspect. Like many other times they had been in that situation, Steve was keeping up with the guy, and Danny was beginning to fall back. Danny’s knee had been giving him fits for the past few days.

The suspect, Keoki Liko, had run as soon as he saw Five-0 enter the small store he worked in. Steve and Danny had chased him through the back of the store and into the neighborhood behind it. Kono and Chin got back in their vehicle and were going to try and cut him off.

Steve leaped over a fence after Liko, and Danny resigned himself to the fact that he couldn’t follow. He stopped when he reached the fence, and looked around, hoping for another way to go. There was a small alley that ran between the houses, so he started running that way.

Danny heard a buzzing sound as he made it around the front corner of the house, but dismissed it as mosquitoes. He hated mosquitoes. It wasn’t till he felt two sharp, stabbing pains in his right shoulder, that he realized his mistake. He kept running, knowing he needed to get away from there. He didn’t make it very far.

Steve finally caught up to Liko and tackled him to the ground. He didn’t put up much of a fight, so Steve was easily able to cuff him. He pulled out his phone and called Chin, letting him know where he was, and then escorted Liko to the front of the house. He caught sight of Danny making his way around the other side of the house. Steve could tell right away that something was wrong.

Danny stopped running when he saw Steve, but he probably wouldn’t have made it much farther anyway. The pain in his shoulder was getting worse, and now it felt like his throat was swelling. He grabbed at his tie and loosened it, hoping that would help. It was getting hard for him to breathe.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground. He could see Steve kneeling over him, but he couldn’t hear anything but the roaring in his ears. His vision was starting to narrow as he struggled to get air into his lungs.

“Danny! Hang on, man! Help’s on the way, just hang on!” Steve continued that mantra over and over. He placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder, hoping to give him some comfort.

Through his haze, Danny felt the touch, and the pain that was already radiating from the shoulder spiked. Steve noticed his reaction and pulled his shirt away. He immediately saw the two sting sites. The stingers were still present and the area around the stings was red.

The ambulance pulled up and the paramedics jumped out and headed over to where Danny was lying.

“What have we got?”

“He’s having difficulty breathing, and I just found these.” Steve pointed to the shoulder with the stingers.

“Okay, we need to get him in the ambulance and get some epinephrine in his system. He’s having a severe allergic reaction to what appear to be bee stings.”

They got him on the gurney and loaded into the back of the ambulance. Steve got in with him. The paramedics didn’t argue with him. Danny was then injected with epinephrine, and an oxygen mask was placed over his face. His breathing eased a bit, but he was still wheezing. Steve continued his mantra.

Once they got to the hospital, Danny was rushed to the ER and Steve was left behind in the waiting room. He really hated the waiting room.

\------------------------------

Danny hurt. He also wasn’t sure what had happened. He knew he was in the hospital, and he knew that not long ago, he couldn’t breathe. His shoulder was still a little sore, but not nearly like it had been. He reached up to move the oxygen mask off his face, but his hand was immediately stopped. Danny looked over and saw Steve sitting there.

“Hey.”

Danny’s reply of “Hey” was muffled through the mask.

The doctor walked in before Steve could say anything else.

“You’re looking much better, Detective. I’m Dr. Lake.”

Danny moved the mask away so he could ask the question that’s been bugging him since he woke up. “What happened?”

“You had a severe anaphylactic reaction to two bee stings. Your throat swelled to the point you couldn’t breathe.”

“I didn’t know I was allergic. Never been stung before.”

“Well, we were able to counteract the reaction with epinephrine. I’m going to keep you here for a few more hours for observation. All your stats are back up to normal, so I don’t foresee any complications.”

“Thanks doc.”

“When I release you, I’m going to set you up with some epinephrine sting kits, or Epi-Pens. You’ll need to keep at least one with you at all times from now on. I’ll have a nurse come and explain everything to you before you leave.”

“So this thing, I’ll have to deal with for the rest of my life?”

“Yep, afraid so. It probably would have happened sooner or later. At least now you know and you can treat it immediately if you ever get stung again.”

Danny nodded. Steve stood and thanked the doctor before he left.

“This is just great.”

Steve looked down at Danny before sitting back in the chair next to his bed. “What do you mean?”

“You take off running after our suspect, and again, I’m the one that gets hurt. How is that fair?”

“So, this is all my fault?”

“Well, most of it anyway. If we hadn’t been running through that neighborhood, and you hadn’t jumped that fence, I wouldn’t have had to take the long way around the house and ran into the damn bees.”

“Okay.”

“Okay? Wait, you’re agreeing with me? What gives?”

“You scared me,” Steve said quietly.

Danny didn’t say anything at first. Then he quietly conceded, “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“Just don’t do it again, and I better not catch you without your Epi-Pens.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now get some sleep while you can. I can tell you’re exhausted.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a great idea,” Danny said as he closed his eyes.


End file.
